The objectives of Type 1 Diabetes TrialNet are to delay or prevent the development of T1D in persons at risk and to preserve ?-cell function in those with T1D possessing residual ?-cell function through a highly collaborative network designed to identify individuals at-risk for T1D and to determine their eligibility for- and enrollment into prevention trials and to perform new- onset intervention trials. The USF Diabetes Center has been a very productive Affiliate of the University of Florida and has engaged with the TrialNet Coordinating Center at the University of South Florida to develop novel approaches to increase TrialNet enrollment. The Center is comprised of a committed multi-disciplinary team operating from a state-of-the-art, dedicated clinical and clinical research facility serving greater than 1,400 pediatric and adult patients with T1D. In addition, it has established a regional collaborative network of diabetes care providers with access to thousands of additional existing- and new-onset T1D patients. The PI's experience, including roles as the Indiana University DPT-1 Regional Recruitment Center Director, former Director of the Indiana University TrialNet Clinical Center, and as Chair of the Pathway to Prevention Study, and his successful engagement of T1D stakeholders, have enabled him to make vital contributions to TrialNet and has provided him with valuable insight into TrialNet's current limitations and opportunities for expansion. Funding of the USF TrialNet Clinical Center will greatly enhance his involvement in TrialNet as a voting member of the Steering Committee, potential member of the Clinical Leadership Committee, and collaborator of the Clinical Network Hub. Funding will also permit marked expansion of TrialNet recruitment in the West Central Florida region and gain access to hereto for untapped at-risk populations. The USF Diabetes Center's commitment to pursue clinical studies seeking to ameliorate the development of T1D is evidenced by the marked increase in our TrialNet screening activity, the number of our diabetes clinical trails, and our work with the TrialNet TNCC to develop innovative screening initiatives. Our participation as a TrialNet Clinical Center will permit us to markedly expand our current collaborative efforts on behalf of TrialNet.